


HCs. There's a name for that space

by SevlinRipley



Series: I could be your favorite [1]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Games, Lap-sitting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Twincest, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Pre-Romance Affection HCs





	HCs. There's a name for that space

  * Richie’ll flop into Mike’s lap all the time; they’ll lay all over each other and always have
  * Karen seriously wouldn’t even notice a difference between them being not-involved, and being _involved_
  * Because Richie’s always been so so tactile with Mike
  * Mike has never even blinked at giving it to Richie as he needs it
  * Sometimes if Richie’s being obnoxious, Mike’ll fake-hit him on the side, but he doesn’t even push Richie off of him
  * If anything Mike holds him closer
  * Because he’s just naturally learned that compression calms Richie
  * So the closer and tighter he holds Richie, the safer Richie feels, and therefore the more relaxed
  * It’s how the family gets Richie to watch movies with them, and go on road trips
  * If Mike weren’t holding him they wouldn’t stand a chance
  * Nancy even thinks they’re the cutest when Mike’s holding him [she might not get along with Mike so great sometimes, but she’s always felt extra protective over Richie and while Mike’s kind of an asshole to her, when he’s sweet to Richie she gets soft about it]



* * *

 

  * Sometimes while they’re playing D&D, since Richie didn’t care to create a character, and the story was too long to actually pay attention to…
  * He just lounges in Mike’s lap, head back on Mike’s shoulder, making sound effects for the monsters (usually horribly and Mike has to correct him with how HE headcanons them to sound)
  * Sometimes Richie’ll get bored enough to read Mike’s manuscript and he’ll be like ‘HOLY SHIT, REALLY?’ cause he caught SOME of the story, and Mike’s explained some of it at night when falling to sleep…
  * And Mike has to hush him
  * But he’s also smirking cause he’s really proud HE wrote something that surprised Richie
  * That he wrote something Richie finds interesting
  * Mike’s like 'Yeah, well…’ trying to play it off as an ‘Of course I wrote something awesome’ but he totally blushes into Richie’s arm, okay.
  * Will obviously always thinks it’s funny when Richie does this, and doesn’t mind the sp*ilers as much as Dustin and Lucas
  * But they also have come to find out that sometimes Richie just does it to fake them all out
  * The fake-outs started after the first few times, which resulted in Lucas and Dustin throwing candy at him
  * So these days, Dustin rolls his eyes and just tries to keep playing as if Richie didn’t ruin anything
  * Lucas will kick at Richie’s shin and be like, teasingly (but in that deadpan Lucas kind of way that’s sort of rough around the edges,) 'Fuck off, why are you even here if you don’t wanna play?’
  * Not to be mean, he doesn’t mean it, but even so if Lucas says something like that…
  * Mike will _immediately_ tighten his hold on Richie’s hip, silently telling him _he_ WANTS Richie there, don’t you dare listen to Lucas or take that to heart
  * So that Richie can keep breathing easy and make light of it
  * 'I’m the ambience DJ, dipshit. I let you know when there’s an echo in the cave and shit. You’d be lost without me’
  * See, Richie and Mike have little cues
  * Mike knows what Richie’s gonna wanna do throughout his story
  * Richie’ll just look at him and Mike’ll tap his stomach as a go-ahead
  * Cause he has one arm around Richie’s waist, and one holding up his book/manuscript
  * Sometimes he just wants to run his nose up the shell of Richie’s ear, but he doesn’t…
  * He doesn’t
  * And Richie’ll know he can echo if the boys speak
  * It tells them the cave is deeper than it might first appear
  * The boys don’t have to do as many Checks in the game, thanks to this, but no big deal; doesn’t affect the story too much



* * *

 

  * One thing Mike’s family doesn’t really know…
  * (Besides Karen to an extent, and Richie)
  * Is that Mike actually really enjoys being physically affectionate
  * You wouldn’t really know it since he never has to ask for it
  * Because Richie’s always all over him anyway
  * But a long time ago Mike used to be really sweet and kiss his mother’s cheek
  * Nancy’s cheek, too
  * His dad didn’t really seem super warm, so Mike never did with him
  * And then Nancy started getting older and would wipe the kisses away and make like it was gross
  * He began to stop himself from doing it, even when his mom asked for a kiss goodnight
  * But at night in their bedroom, when Richie would climb into his bed, Mike would feel safe and comfy with him, obviously, and kiss HIS cheek goodnight
  * Richie never objected, of course, because it made him all warm and fuzzy inside
  * And he’d just laugh and snuggle into Mike closer
  * So Mike never, thankfully, lost his ability to be that way with Richie in private
  * Where he knows he isn’t going to get told he’s being gross, or where someone might make a big deal out of it by, 'Awwing’ at him - embarrassing him
  * But that’s why sometimes it’s hard when they’re around their friends and Mike’s appreciating Richie’s weight on him, and Mike wants to show his appreciation for that, not just the normal, 'This is my life; this is how it’s always been; Richie hogs up all my space oh well *sigh*’
  * When he wants to reciprocate-reciprocate, not just out of habit…
  * He feels shy about it and he can’t…
  * Like wanting to nuzzle his brother’s ear, or whatever…?
  * Sometimes he feels safe in thumbing over the back of Richie’s hand, or along his side, just like with the taps and the squeezing
  * And that’s all stuff people just came to accept about them
  * Or if they were getting made fun of for it, it wasn’t any different then being called mean nicknames
  * Troy was just a bully and they were all just nerds
  * It wasn’t like they were actually being made fun of for doing anything actually not-right, it’s just like everything else they get made fun of for
  * But sometimes Mike gets frustrated he can’t show Richie all the affection he wants to, when he wants to because he knows Richie would love it, that Richie deserves it
  * By the time they’re alone, again, though, the feeling has either passed, or they’re caught in a routine
  * Mike’s more affectionate than anyone could give him credit for, because he’s scared to show it
  * At least most of it gets fed by Richie’s insistence, though, whether Richie realizes he’s not just catering to himself, but to Mike as well




End file.
